


Love

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Carrie Schillinger discovers what love is.





	Love

**6**. 

Carrie Schillinger had thought she'd never love anyone more than she loved Hank. She loved her parents of course, even though they had always been too busy fighting with each other to pay her much mind. She loved her older brother too, though he'd always been cruel to her. Things had been different with Hank, though. At least she'd thought so. He'd never beaten her or even yelled at her, and she would've done anything for him. That was why he had convinced her to sleep with other men for money. It had been easier after she'd numbed herself with drugs. She came to love the heroin too. It made things bearable. 

She'd thought that was enough. Loving Hank, loving heroin. 

She'd been wrong, though. So wrong. 

Because none of those other feelings of love come even close to the affection that blossoms inside of her when she holds her beautiful baby girl in her arms for the first time. 

 


End file.
